User talk:Wotter27
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Emmerdale episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wotter27 (talk) 23:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello I am a newbie on Emmerdale wikia, prefer the username BigDocFan but also known as BDF Began adding shows but would appreciate some support and advise as a newbie. Episode credits Can you fill in the credits from Episode 3059 (30th November 2001), please? I'm only asking because my internet is impossibly slow (and my dad is doing nothing about it, -grumble-, -mutter-, -grumble-) and that is making it hard to play certain videos. The credits are seen on this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkQedrCYkos. Boushenheiser (talk) 22:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) : Done, thanks for bringing it to my attention. Wotter27 (talk) 13:46, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Episodes added by you Of course, I've noticed that the episodes added by you are near-empty. Are you gonna put in the remaining information afterwards? Boushenheiser (talk) 17:49, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Once there's a plot summary added for near-enough every episode, I'll be moving back through them all to add cast lists and images where available. Currently I'm just trying to cut down on the amount of inactive links on the wiki and adding all the information for each episode was taking far too long for the time I had available. Also, at some point, I plan to rewrite all the episode summaries so they're unique to this Wiki rather than being taken from other sources. Wotter27 (talk) 17:54, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wotter27, I am currently helping out on the Emmerdale Wikia and I am wondering if there are any pages which need to be created or edited. Can you give me a list of them please Thanks Lwilliams2013 (talk) 13:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Lwilliams2013Lwilliams2013 (talk) 13:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wotter27, I am wondering if you have seen how many pages I have created today and how do you get an admin position for this wiki. Lwilliams2013 (talk) 17:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Lwilliams2013Lwilliams2013 (talk) 17:12, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wotter27, I have created 50 pages for the wikia today I will be doing 50 every day. Would I be able to have an admin on this wikia please. :Hi Lwilliams2013, as things stand we don't have enough active editors to warrant more than one administrator here at the moment but thanks thus far for your interest and contributions. Wotter27 (talk) 17:55, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Episodes added by you 2 I'm just wondering, where do you get your information from? Boushenheiser (talk) 16:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :A mixture of viewing the episodes directly and taking the information from ITN Source. Unfortunately, they don't have a huge amount of information on the 'Emmerdale Farm' days of the show though. Wotter27 (talk) 16:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) LD2 : Hi, it is good to know there is help at hand, in the form of yourself. Question, could I add Nick and Suzzane to the section, 'Guest cast' at the bit below regular cast, after all they did speak a few lines ? Thank you for your help... LD2 morning, thank you for your response. Ref: episode 6701, Nick and Suzane - updated on GUEST cast - have added the charactor and names of actors who plaide them. Hope this is what you advised and is acceptable ... please confirme. As whould not like to offend or do something wrong. Thank you again fory ou help in this matter. VisualEditor Hey there! I'm Trevor and I work on Wikia's VisualEditor team. I see you turned on the in Labs then turned it off a bit later. Would you mind taking this survey so we can make it better? I see you tried it on December 8. We've made some significant improvements to how it loads since then, so maybe you'd like to test it again? :) Thanks! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 01:17, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Greetings! I notice the main page here has remained in its current style since around summer of 2011, would you be open to any sort of update? Also, the background image seems to display alright on smaller screen resolutions, but not so well on modern widescreens with higher resolutions. I'd be happy to build a new background for you out of the same base image that would display better across all zoom levels and screen sizes. Beyond that, have you considered enabling the forum and live chat options on this wikia? What about using magic words in the navigation menu so that the level two categories such as Characters, Cast, Locations auto-populate? Sorry, I don't mean to bombard you with a bunch of questions & what-ifs, I just stopped by and noticed a few things I wanted to offer some help with. Please let me know, and keep up the great work here! Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 12:47, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll have something for you to look at very soon. :) Was that a yes on the background update? Again, it will be the same picture, just formatted differently... Regarding chat: something other TV series wikias often do is use come sort of notification - main page banner image, blog, site notification, etc. - to inform people of the availability and intent to live chat during the show so fans/users can watch "with" each other and chat live as the episode unfolds. This has been a big hit for some, just something to consider trying. :) :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk) 23:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Updates The new background is live, and I also added a browser tab icon since there was none. Here is an example of the main page update I was talking about. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk) 14:26, April 4, 2014 (UTC)